


Meditation

by SunflowerPop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Meditation, genji gets bored easily, meditation isn't always just sitting there being quiet, set pretty early when genji and zenyatta meet, so does genji oooooo, the people that are mentioned are like barely mentioned, zenyatta has a crush ooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPop/pseuds/SunflowerPop
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta attempt to meditate together, but it doesn't go entirely as planned.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at summaries, titles and haven't written a fanfic in like at least 2 years please enjoy! (unbeta'd and written in like a couple hours)

Zenyatta often thinks about a lot of things while meditating. 

He figures that others probably don't think about anything while meditating, but then again other people probably figure the same thing about him. The topics Zenyatta ponders are not limited, they often drift from deeper things like the teachings of his brother Mondatta or more human things like the infatuation he's starting to develop for Genji. 

It was not that Zenyatta was in love with the green cyborg, per say, more like he would much rather have him around than not and listening to him talk about things brought him joy that nothing had before and the first time Genji had taken off his face plate around him Zenyatta had to look away before he did something he might have regret... So Zenyatta was in deep, his crush wasn't hurting anything.

Currently the two are back in Nepal meditating on a desolate but not totally barren area a ways away from the monastery. They often find themselves in this same area, and it takes a little while to get out to, but Zenyatta doesn't mind the trek since it makes it easier for Genji to relax farther away from everything else. Still, he is restless and becomes distracted easily. Zenyatta does not mind, Genji is new to his teachings and is uncomfortable getting so easily lost in his thoughts. 

This has resulted in the omnic's meditation time being regularly encompassed by the cyborgs chattering. After not having anyone to talk to for so long, Genji can talk about nothing and everything seemingly all at once, and the omnic often finds himself falling further for his student during these stories. 

"I remember once during the new year festival back when Hanzo and I were younger..."

"This one time during training in Blackwatch, McCree..."

"I was talking to the other monks about..."

The stories are not limited, and Zenyatta is glad that he's comfortable enough around him to talk so easily and get them off his shoulders.

Genji is telling one of those stories now, one Zenyatta is sure he's been told before involving one of the first times his spirit dragon manifested and caused trouble when he was younger, but it's one of his favorite stories Genji likes to tell so he doesn't mention it. The monk becomes distracted by his student's animated movements that accompany his story before looking away, slightly embarrassed by his own staring and attempting to meditate more, Genji's distant talking grounding him and providing him with something to focus on.

Zenyatta does not realize how long it has been or when Genji stopped talking, when something heavy snaps him out of his daze. He is confused at first, if not a little out of it, before realizing that the weight was none other than his student leaning on his shoulder.

Genji's face plate had been removed, probably just for comfort and to make breathing easier in the higher altitude but Zenyatta still might have blushed if his body permitted him to do so. He was flattered by Genji being so comfortable around him to remove his mask to reveal the scars that lay underneath (and of course being able to see his adorable face was an advantage as well).

A soft rumble noise from next to him snapped him out of his daze and Zenyatta found himself leaning in a little farther forward as to pick up the noise again, curious. Not long after the rumble happened again, accompanied by a small snort and a mumble of something in Japanese so quiet that Zenyatta's audio receptors had a hard time picking it up.

As a cyborg, Genji didn't necessarily need sleep but still took joy in naps and it seemed that upon realizing that Zenyatta wasn't listening to his story, tried to meditate himself and ended up falling asleep, tilting over to land on Zenyatta's shoulder. If he could, he surely would be blushing right now and is glad that Genji hasn't woken up yet, because he would have caught him staring again.

Zenyatta, already being fairly low to the ground anyways, lowered fully into a sitting position and carefully shifted to ensure Genji and himself more comfort before deciding that maybe a small nap wouldn't be a terrible idea. 

After locking some of his joints in place so he would not collapse and wake both him and Genji up by falling over, and setting his inner alarm so he wouldn't be out for too long the omnic lightly rests his head on top of the cyborgs and shuts down into a relaxed and sleep mode.

Later

Genji shifted slightly, rousing from his slumber to find that there was a slight weight on his head. Glancing up and down he finds that his master has shut down and is a little worried that he may have run down his batteries on accident before hearing a slight whirring from inside his chest cavity, signalling that he's just in sleep mode. 

Smiling to himself, maybe even being a little proud of himself for seemingly convincing his master to take a nap with him, he goes to find Zenyatta's hand that was laying limp not far from his and interlaces their fingers together, settles back down to nap a little longer with the lingering thought of how cute the omnic is.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while and finally sat down to write it! comments and kudos are welcome and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
